


Scars of the Past (Won't Mar the Future)

by theearlymorningmist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ba Sing Se, DRUK, F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh gives zuko advice, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sad Zuko (Avatar), The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), Zuko (Avatar) is Bad at Feelings, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko as a father, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), izumi - Freeform, new father zuko, the gaang with kids, traumatized zuko, zuko and mai are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theearlymorningmist/pseuds/theearlymorningmist
Summary: Zuko worries that he is going to be a terrible father, so he goes to the one real father figure in his life, Uncle Iroh, for advice on how to be a good dad.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	Scars of the Past (Won't Mar the Future)

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko worries that he is going to be a terrible father, so he goes to the one real father figure in his life, Uncle Iroh, for advice on how to be a good dad.

Druk landed in an open square by a tall fountain with a shining Earth Kingdom emblem at the top. Zuko dismounted, giving the large dragon a gentle stroke on his forehead in thanks, and left him to rest and drink.

The Firelord wore plain clothes, eager not to be recognized, as he made his way to the popular tea shop his uncle ran. It was past dark, the shop long closed by now, but Zuko needed to speak with his uncle.

Arriving at the shop, Zuko lightly knocked on the heavy wooden doors, standing in the shadow cast by the sole lamp which resided above the doors. He worried for a moment that his uncle would not wake up, and he considered going back to Druk and flying home as if nothing had happened, but shuffling sounds from inside stopped him.

Zuko swallowed heavily, watching nervously as a sleepy looking Iroh opened the door and peered out curiously. When his eyes fell on Zuko, a warm smile lit up the man’s face, and the young Firelord felt immediately more at ease. He had missed his uncle.

“Nephew, this is indeed a surprise.” Iroh chuckled. When Zuko only nodded, Iroh opened the door further. “It is dark outside, please come in,” he gestured inside.

Zuko bowed slightly in respect before moving inside. Iroh shut the door behind them and led the way to a table. “I hope I didn’t wake you, Uncle” Zuko spoke quietly.

“No, no, of course not. I was just about to make myself an evening cup of tea. Would you like some?” Iroh asked. Zuko nodded, sitting down at a table and playing with his hands.

Iroh returned soon with a pot of warm smelling tea and two cups. He poured both cups and took in a long, deep breath, appreciating the soft aromas, before settling his eyes on his nephew. “Now, Zuko, to what do I owe the honour of your visit?” he asked, gently.

Zuko’s grip on his cup tightened and softened repeatedly as he stared down into the steaming liquid. “I felt like some of your tea,” the man replied.

Iroh nodded, as understanding as ever with his complicated nephew. “I am glad you came,” the man smiled. “How are your duties as the Firelord going?”

“Good.” Zuko replied, with more confidence. “I know it’s been years, but I feel like I’m finally settling in,” he explained as he took his first sip of tea. “This is very good, thank you Uncle.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re finally comfortable in your role. It suits you.” Iroh raised his cup to his lips, “But that was in never in doubt,” he added before drinking.

Zuko nervously rubbed at the edge of his scar before going back to playing with his cup indecisively. Iroh smiled sympathetically at the distressed boy. “I sense much conflict in you, dear Nephew. I am here if you wish to talk about it. If not, I am happy to silently share this cup of tea with you.”

Zuko stared at his Uncle’s warm, understanding expression in mild shock. He clenched his fist, and worked up the nerve to finally speak, strengthened by the knowledge that his Uncle had always been here for him before, and no matter how confusing the metaphors were, his advice was somehow always assuring.

“I want to know about my cousin, your son Lu Ten,” Zuko blurted out.

Iroh seemed shocked for a moment, a flash of sadness crossing his eyes before he smiled up at Zuko once more. “What would you like to know?”

“I don’t remember much about my cousin… but I do remember he was always kind to me, and even to Azula.” Zuko hesitated for a moment before continuing. “You and he were always so close… It was so different than how Oz—my father, raised my sister and me. Even Firelord Azulon seemed cold with you and my father.”

Iroh nodded softly, closing his eyes as if remembering something painful but which he was content with. “What is your question, Zuko?”

“I suppose…I wanted to know how you did it?” he asked, looking intently at his Uncle. “How you were able to be such a good father to Lu Ten, despite how our family has always been?”

Iroh hid a small smile behind his cup of tea, understanding washing over him. “The father does not determine the son, dear nephew. We are all our own people. We make our own choices.”

“Yes but how did you learn to be different than your father?” Zuko pressed, with slight desperation.

“My beloved Nephew,” Iroh began, his voice gentle and calming, “the most we can do is impart onto others the love and respect which we wish for ourselves, and avoid passing down the scars of the past onto those we love.”

Zuko’s hand shot to his scar, eyes widening in fear. “I would never lay a finger on any child in punishment!” he exclaimed.

Iroh patted Zuko’s hand, nodding. “I know you would not.” The man’s knowing eyes caused Zuko panic and pull away, focusing on reheating his tea instead. Iroh frowned, letting out an amused sigh. “My dear Zuko, is there something that you would like to tell me?” the man asked, knowing his nephew too well to let him stutter through this in fear.

Zuko swallowed heavily, slowly looking up to meet his Uncle’s eyes. “M-Mai and I…we’re going to be parents. She’s…with child,” the man finally admitted.

Happy tears built up in Iroh’s eyes, he stood and carefully hugged his nephew, before pulling back and gripping his shoulders tightly. “I am so happy for you, Zuko. This is wonderful news.”

“You’re…You’re the only person who knows.”

Iroh smiled. “Then I am even more honoured.” The man took his seat again. “I still sense much distress in you, nephew. Please, what is wrong? This is happy news.”

“Of course I’m distressed!” Zuko outburst. “What if they turn out like my father! Or like—” Zuko cut himself off, looking down in shame.

“Like who, Zuko?” Iroh asked, tentatively. He sighed, sadly. “Like _you_?”

Zuko nodded.

“My dear nephew, there is no reason to still carry this guilt and shame over your past mistakes, it will only weigh you down from enjoying the bright future you have created for yourself. You found your path.”

Hot tears stung Zuko’s eyes as they fell down his cheeks onto his clenched fists. “But I only found that path with your help! I never could have done it alone! I would have turned out just like my father,” he spat.

“There is nothing wrong with getting help from those you love to keep you on the right path. And you will not be alone in this either, Zuko. I will always be here for you, even after I have passed from this world. Your bride is pretty good at keeping you in line too,” Iroh chuckled. “And do not forget,” Iroh gestured to a painting on the wall of team avatar, “you made some wonderful friends who will no doubt be excited to share this journey with you as well.”

Zuko cried harder. He hadn’t cried like this since he was a boy. But that’s what he felt like in this moment, just a scared, lost boy. “I just want to be a good father so badly. I don’t want to be tainted forever by being Ozai’s son,” he sobbed.

“You are not only Ozai’s son. You are the son of Ursa as well, she was a wonderful mother.” Iroh smiled through watery eyes, taking his nephew’s hand once more. “And I like to think you are a little bit my son as well.”

Zuko nodded determinedly, wiping his eyes with the back of his arm. “Thank you, Uncle. I love you.” Both men rose and hugged each other tightly.

“I love you too, my son.” He chuckled, patting Zuko on the back. “Now I think it is time you get back to your wife and child. They need you.”

Zuko laughed, finally cracking a smile. “Mai will definitely give me an earful for running off like this… I know that you are busy with the Jade Dragon, but when the time comes—”

“--I would not be anywhere else in the world.” Iroh finished.

The two men said their goodbyes, and Zuko took off on Druk once more, feeling a nervous excitement to get home to Mai…and to his child.

… Months later …

Mai was sat up in bed, watching with amusement as Zuko picked up their child with slow, precise movements. “She won’t break, you big idiot. Just pick her up already,” she chided him playfully.

“I’m just being careful.” Zuko argued, but any other retorts were lost on his tongue when he looked down into his daughter’s eyes. It took his breath away every time. They were so perfect and full of nothing but love. He still couldn’t believe he was worthy to be looked at with such trust and affection.

The sounds of a commotion outside caught Zuko’s attention. He glanced at Mai nervously before hearing more voices.

_“No one is allowed inside the Firelord’s chambers!”_ A guard argued.

_“Come on that doesn’t apply to us! We’re his best-friends!”_ Zuko recognized Sokkas’s voice arguing back.

“Let them in!” Zuko called, smiling.

The doors opened and, as expected, the entire gang was there. Sokka, Aang, Katara, Suki, and Toph. “Told ya so!” Sokka sniped at one of he guards, sticking his tongue out.

“Mature as ever, Sokka.” Katara chastised him.

“Come on guys, don’t argue, I want to see Zuko’s kid!!” Aang rubbed his hands together excitedly.

Mai rolled her eyes. “I forgot how loud your friends are,” she smirked.

“Is it a girl or a boy?” Suki asked, as everyone crowded around the bundle in Zuko’s arms.

“I have a daughter.” Zuko announced.

“A female Firelord! That’ll be awesome!” Aang exclaimed.

“She’s still just a baby Aang!” Katara teased.

Sokka nudged Zuko in the ribs. “So- you ganna name her Azula Jr.?” he asked, with a mischievous smirk.

“Uh… probably not.” Zuko laughed.

“Absolutely not.” Mai corrected. “We were thinking Izumi actually.”

“Izumi?” Toph questioned. “Why that?”

“It’s a long story.” Zuko explained, smiling at Mai who blushed slightly and looked away.

“Who gets to hold her first?! Can it be me?” Katara asked.

“No me!” Sokka argued, “You two already have a kid! You get to hold em all the time!”

“I’ll pass.” Toph ceded, taking a step back.

“Actually…” Zuko looked past the gang, to the doorway, where his Uncle Iroh waited patiently. “There’s someone else who she needs to meet first.”

Everyone made way for Iroh to come into the room, giving the two men some space as Zuko gently handed Izumi off to the man. “Uncle, meet my daughter.” Zuko paused for a moment, glancing back at Mai who nodded in encouragement. “Your grand-daughter.”

Iroh smiled, a tear slipping down his face. “I am honoured.”

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Kudos/Comments are love <3


End file.
